Fighting for Peace
by emotional walls
Summary: Naruto finally has gotten all he wanted. A peaceful villidge a good looking path to becoming hokage and a strong Uchiha in his arms. Now all there is left is blood shed and tears, and only memories of what was are left. Where did it all go wrong? Sasunaru
1. Rise and Shine

yay im gonna start my very first story:D i hope i dont mess up to bad though O.o i hope you guys like it and dont forget to comment i could really use the opinions :)

Disclaimer: so yea i dont own nartuo.......its a shame

* * *

**Rise and Shine**

The sun shown through the stainless window in the bedroom. Beaming down in a familiar blond headed boy. "Ugh" was the only sound the blond could make with the light shining in his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head and when that didn't work he started to toss and turn. "Naruto go back to sleep already." the sleeping Uchiha grunted. Naruto turned to face the dark but not yet black blue haired mans back.

"Good morning Sasuke!" he said cheerfully

"Hn" was the only reply he received

"Of course." said Naruto as he started to get up, but an arm latched around his waist. The Uchiha had swiftly turned with barley a sound made.

"Stay" he said coolly holding a tight grip on the blond.

"I can't Grandma Tsunade told me to come in early today"

The Uchiha grumbled still not loosening his grip.

He chuckled "ok ok I have to go but tomorrow morning I promise I'll sleep in as long as you want. "How about that?"

Sasuke groaned and loosed his grip on the blonde.

"See that wasn't so hard" he said with a smile on his face.

Naruto stood up and stretched not caring that he had no clothes on. What he hadn't noticed is that he was torturing Sasuke with his nude stretching. Naruto yawned and made his way to the bathroom. Hearing the water running made Sasuke have mental pictures of the blonde in the shower, hair sticking to his face and his wet well muscled tan body. He was going to make him pay for leaving so early.

* * *

After putting his clothes on and having to pry the Uchiha off him again he finally made it to the hokage tower. The building felt a little eerie and deserted but he just rubbed it off and kept walking. He opened the door without knocking which earned him a hard stare from the hokage.

"Sorry Sorry!" having a sweat drop anime style. "So what did you need me for?"

She put her elbows on her desk and had a troubled concentrated look on her face. With that face alone he already knew why he was called down. It was about the Akatsuki.

Naruto has left the tower and was now roaming the streets of Konoha. His mind plagued with thoughts about the Akatski. Tsunade has just learned that they are finally going to make their move and attack Naruto. Naruto was indeed a great ninja but he cannot face them all alone. But Naruto knew he wasn't alone he had all of konoha and his friends behind him. Even though he knew this he still felt worried about what they had planned.

"_What am I going to do these, guys are never going to get off my back." _

He sighed and continued on his thoughtful walk. "Oi! Naruto!" he turned to see an all too familiar girl.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" his thoughts pushed away by the smile on her face.

"How are you naruto? Anything new?" with those words his mind went straight back to his problem and his body stiffened.

"Naruto? What's wrong you seem down?" She questioned. Rattled by her question by being so deep in thought he scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto I've known you practically for my whole life I know when something's troubling you."

"Yea i guess so." Still not answering her question.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she said sternly

Naruto looked at her peircing her with his blue eyes. "I dont think i should tell anyone yet. I still dont know how to deal with it." he said looking down.

"Well if you cant tell me atleast you can tell Sasuke, right?"

Naruto froze. He had forgotten all about Sasuke. If he found out he would go baserk and do somthing he would probably regret.

"No no i cant tell him...not yet." he said slowly

"oh ok i understand." After a few seconds of silence. "Well this is my stop. I'll see you later Naruto." and she starting to walk away.

"Hmm...yea ok bye." he said quitely still deep in his thoughts. He began to walk again not even knowing where hes going. Sakura turns around to see the tensed back of her former team mate. "_I wonder why such bad things happen to such a nice person. Hmm life is cruel that way." _She turns back around and heads home.

* * *

Woo i acually finished :D im pretty proud of myself. i hope you guys comment it depends on your coments if i will make a new chapter. oh and plz tell me if you think this chapters to short i wasnt really shore so i stoped there. i even acually have another story forming in my head :) Who knows it might even cross into this story...... So yea plz comment ppl. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Holding it in

Woo chapter 2 i have a feeling im gonna be one of those authers who make chapters practically every day :P cuz i have nothing else better to do usually. besides i had a great idea anyway :D anyway hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: dont own naruto WOOOOO!!!!!.....NOT

* * *

**Holding it in**

*Clash*

*kick*

*punch*

He lands on the ground, sweat beating down his face and onto his bare chest. Knowing he could do more he pulls out his lighting blade. Sasuke is well into his training session and is going harder then usual. After Naruto left Sasuke went back to sleep but it wasn't a pleasant sleep_._

_Sasuke was standing behind Naruto, shurikins, blades, and knives all over his bleeding body. For some reason he couldn't move to save his lover. Naruto turns around and shines his always pleasant smile even with searing pain all over his body. "At least your face will be the last thing I'll see". He said with his last breath while his eyes then started to fade away under his lids as he fell to the ground. "Naruto!" Was the only thing the shattered Uchiha could say as he watched him die before his eyes. Once on the ground a figure appeared in front of Naruto's body wearing a black cloak, hood hiding its face. "You can only blame yourself…" then it disappeared in a gust of wind._

*Clash*

*Stab*

"No I wont let that happen to Naruto…not as long as I'm alive." Lightning shining from his hand.

Naruto is still on his never ending walk. Unaware of his surroundings. "_What will I do? Think Naruto think!" _He looks up to see the moon beaming down on him. "_I should go home Sasukes probably waiting..." _He decided and started walking home. He even past his favorite ramen shop without buying anything. That's a first for Naruto.

He unlocked his apartment door and walks in. He hears water running in the shower. "Hn" as he thinks a very dirty thought. Even though he knew very well he wasn't in the mood tonight. Usually he would go right in and join Sasuke, but not today he was to distracted. He stiffens, water still pouring on his face. He feels chakra other then his own in the small apartment. But then he loosens as he recognizes the chakra. Now he waits for him to join him like he normally does. After waiting five minutes he starts to wonder why Naruto hasn't joined him yet. He turns off the water and steps out the shower. Towel around his hips as he opens the door.

Quivering ever so slightly as the cold breeze hits the remaining water on his torso. He looks around the bedroom, seeing it abandon. He steps into the kitchen still not seeing the blonde. He walks back to the bedroom and onto the porch. "_There's only one place he could be." _He opens the deck door and looks on the roof. He spots his lover; his heart goes back to normal speed as he goes back inside to find a shirt to put on.

He stares up into the dark never ending night sky then down into the silent streets of his village. Most people would say this night is to cold to be out but it doesn't matter to him. He feels a dark chakra appear behind him. Hot breathes blowing down his neck. "What are you doing out here?" it came from a familiar voice talking in his ear.

Sasuke sat next to the blonde and stareing at the night with him. Naruto turns to face him observing his flawless almost godlike features. He wanted so badly to confide in him but he knew he couldn't. He turned his head before obsidian eyes could meet sky blue. Sasuke looked at him noticing instantly that something was wrong. He was always the only person to understand Naruto perfectly.

"Well"

Naruto flinched and turned to meet obsidian eyes staring directly at his.

"Nothing…" he answered not even shore himself.

"Hn….you always were a bad liar" Naruto looked down still fighting in himself on whether to tell him or not.

"It's nothing….really…"

Sasuke looked at the sky knowing exactly what to do. Since hes made so many mistakes already with Naruto. He finally was learning not to pressure him so much.

"Ok" he said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto looked at him with a shocked face. "_Since when did he ever back off?" _He looked back at the night sky. After about ten minutes of content silence. Sasuke was getting bored. He stood up and started walking back to the door. "You comin?" not even turning around to see the blonde.

Naruto looked back at the sky and then to the streets bellow before he rose. He walked to the door and when he walked up to Sasuke's side he felt something intertwine with his hands. Sasuke took his hand and walked to the door with him. "Is he drunk or something?" they climbed into bed and Sasuke put his hand securely around Naruto's waist making him feel protected, something that he really needed right now. Naruto flinched in surprise but melted

back in his arms. "Damn Uchiha always having to be so perfect". As if he read his mind Sasuke smirked.

* * *

well thats it i'll probably make make the next chapter tommorrow. Please comment if u have ideas or just plain comments :D


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3! Now I know exactly what I'm going to do! I'm going to start a new story and morph them together :D I can't wait to start!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto…soo that doesn't mean I'm sad…(cries)( just kidding)!

P.S.: it get a little spicy in this chapter not to much but not too little….

**

* * *

**

**PREPARATIONS**

*Drip*

*Drip*

"Ugh..."

Naruto opens his eyes to see water dripping from the ceiling. _"I really should get a new house but I just can't move out. There's too many memories here….*Drip* …but then again." _He lifts his face too see rain falling outside. "_Wow what a great way to wake up after learning you might die any second. How wonderful…" _He groans at the thought. "_I really should clean up that mess." _He starts to get out of bed and another groan escapes…but it wasn't his. A strong arm held his waist down firmly.

"You don't think I forgot do you?"

"_Crap... I forgot about my promise."_

"Maybe……. I just…" Before he can finish his sentence Sasuke pulled him back down on to the bed.

"You're not leaving until I say so." He said in a demanding yet loving tone.

*sigh*

"Fine"

A victory smirk appeared on his lips. "Spoiled Uchiha." the blonde growled. Another smirk appeared.

Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto until 3 o'clock. That's only because Naruto gave him the puppy dog eyes. Sasuke could never win against them and Naruto knew it. Naruto walked into the shower letting the hot water wash his troubles away. He was enjoying his shower ……for now.

"Eep!" he yelped

"Wow that was really manly" joked the blue haired ninja.

"_How the hell did he get in with me not knowing!...wow I really am out of It today..."_

_*_Groan….*Narut_o _was pushed out of his thoughts as Sasuke started nibbling on his neck.

"Sasuke…" he moaned

***Yea warning it's gonna get a little spicy starting...now***

"You owe me a shower from yesterday..." Naruto chuckled and then moaned as Sasuke started to attack his ear. He then roughly turned Naruto around and crashed his lips onto his. Another groan escapes. Sasuke smirks. Now starting to get into it, Naruto pushes Sasuke into the wall and took over. He pushes his tongue into the Uchiha's lips and started to wrestle, earning a groan from the Uchiha. Now it's his turn to smirk. Sasuke grabs his ass and pulls him closer. They separate to take a breath and gaze into each others eyes. Naruto leans in and there foreheads meet. "_Those eyes make me feel so…fulfilled that's why I must fight….. for the ones I love."_

* * *

Sasuke wonders the village now. Leaving Naruto have to take another shower since he ruined the first one. *smirk* Sasuke looks ahead and sees the only person who is almost exactly like him.

"Sasuke"

"Neji"

"I herd some noises coming from your house earlier…" Sasuke flinched.

Neji smirked "the whole neighborhood probably herd you two."

Sasuke raises his shirt to hide the Hickeys Naruto left on his neck. "_Damn hyuga"_

"What do you want hyuga?" he said coldy.

"Well yesterday I saw Naruto walking like a zombie…something very unlike Naruto... do you know why?" he said emotionless.

Sasuke stiffened a little. "_Even I don't know what happened_."

"No"

"Hmm I wonder what he's hiding…" Neji knew he was torturing Sasuke and he gave a barley noticeable smirk. Sasuke was now in deep thought his peaceful mood gone.

"_Well my work here's done." _

"Good bye Sasuke" leaving with a smirk on his face.

"………" he was too deep in thought to reply. _"Damn that hyuga"_

With Sasuke gone nothing could distract Naruto from his problem. "_Should I leave? It might be better if I do that way the village won't get hurt…" _

"What am I thinking everyone would kick my ass if I left. Then Sasuke would kill me."

*sigh*

"_I should go for a walk this house is to depressing."_

His walk did calm him down. The way the air smelled after it rains soothed his mind. "_Well moping isn't helping me at all. If I'm going to fight the Akatsuki, training is what I have to focus on!" _

"Yea I'll get started right now!" the fired up ninja ran to the training fields ready to get started.

"So are preparations ready?" asked a mysterious voice.

"The last preparations are commencing as we speak."

"Excellent the hidden leaf will be brought to its knees and the nine tails will be ours." It said in a voice that even the toughest fighter would be scared of.

* * *

Finally I finished! My family kept distracting me XDI don't think I did well on the chapter what do you guys think? :O **COMMENT**


	4. The Secret is Out

My bad for not updating in awhile a lot of things on my mind o.O o yea this chapter will probably be the best one yet :D remember to read my other story shy love :D

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine all mine!...o was I day dreaming again XD Xion is mine!!! all mine!!

**

* * *

**

**THE SECRET IS OUT**

"Damn it I can do better then this!"

*Clash*

"I need a sparring partner to really get me going." "_But not Sasuke he always gets to handsy"_

_*_Smirk_*_

"No no stay focused!" He continued on with his training.

"_What is he hiding!?" _Sasuke is walking the streets of Konoha.

"_And he told me not to keep anymore secrets! And does Neji know something I don't? This is so frustrating_!" He continued walking not aware of the time…or even where he was at the moment_._

"_This has gone on long enough! There's only one person who would know what is going on." _Sasuke dashed to the Hokage tower.

"Why hello Sas-!" Sasuke passed by her so fast she span around uncontrollably .

"_Oh crap this isn't good…" _Shizune regained her balance and saw that the Uchiha was not out of site.

*Slam!* the door practically fell out of its hinges.

"Why hello there Sasuke."

"Hi Naruto!" He turned around and saw one of his best friends.

"Hi Xion!" Xion has long black hair down to her shoulder blades. The tips of with appear to have been dipped in the color pink but in reality the tips of her hair changes color with her mood. (Pink: giddy, Yellow: happy, Purple: calm, Blue: Sad, Green: Jealous/Envy, Red: Mad, White: too many emotions/ surprised. These of the colors they know of… for now) She wore a purple top with long loose fitting sleeves one sleeve being attached and one unattached resting on her arm. She wore black shorts and had on the usual ninja sandals.

"How have you been?"

"Ok a guess." He sat down on the grass

"Uh huh..." she walked up to his side and sat next to him. "Now how are you really?"

*sigh*

"Horrible"

"See now we're getting somewhere. You want to tell me what is going on?"

"_Can I tell her but not Sasuke?" _He stayed quite for a minute to decide.

"Ok it like this…"

* * *

"Don't you dare say hello to me." He didn't know why he was so angry he just was. Tsunade put down her tea and looked at him. His Uchiha stare ineffective.

"Hmm just being polite."

"What did you tell Naruto!?" Even angrier then before.

"Hmm he didn't tell you yet… shocker." she took another sip of her tea.

Sasuke now in front of her desk ready to pounce on her at any second.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Him." He spaces his words to calm himself down….not very effective by the way.

"Maybe you should ask him, he's your boyfriend."

"I'm asking you!"

"fine." She stood up from her chair and sat on the front of her desk.

"Naruto is in…"

* * *

"**OH**" Xion's hair turned from pink to a slight red. "_Damn those Akatsuki can't just go away!"_

Naruto stared at the ground. "I _shouldn't have told her first. This is going to bite me in the ass later._"

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would know."

"Well I think you should tell Sasuke." Naruto looked at her with so much pain in his eyes it took her breath away.

"NO I can't…I'm not ready to yet."

"Well knowing Sasuke he's probably on to you by now."

**

* * *

****Silence**

That's all that filled the room. Silence.

Tsunade could feel dark chakra flowing from Sasuke. He had his head down not moving a muscle. He knew if he did he would kill the first person he see's.

A couple more minutes pass by and still neither of them moved. "_Maybe telling him was a bad idea…"_

_*Swish*_

A slight breeze filled the room revealing that the Uchiha had vanished.

"_I should call the hospital they might be expecting someone…just in case_." She took another sip of her tea.

He ran.

He kept running.

He wouldn't stop until he found him.

* * *

A chilling breeze filled the air. The leaves started to dance around them. Naruto and Xion just sat in comfortable silence. She didn't want too talk more then what was needed.

"What am I going to do?!" He leaned back and fell to the floor. The sudden outburst made Xion jump for a second. She sighed and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be in deep thought.

"_Poor Naruto..."_

"Xion." She turned around too see Sai a few feet away.

"Oh yea." She turned back around too see Naruto still spread out on the floor.

"I'll talk too you later Naruto…just consider what I said ok?" she got up and walked over too Sai.

"What were you too talking about?" she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later." They walked away hand in hand.

Naruto herd them walk away, opened his eyes and stared into the sky. The sun was setting and was making the sky look very beautiful.

*sigh*

"I think I told the wrong **Uchiha** first…"

* * *

Woo finished I think this is the most I wrote ever O.o o yea i left you guys on a cliffie didnt i XD haha Tsunade make me laugh in this on. I felt like adding some humor to the situation. O yea did the see the emphasis I put on Uchiha? You will understand soon or if u can't wait read my other story shy love it's about Xion and Sai and both stories will fuse into each other so to get the best experience read both! Unless u don't like Sai then just forget about it O.o how do you like Xion? I made her up tell me your opinion about her :D you will learn more about her next chapter promise :D so please **COMMENT**


	5. Xion Uchiha

Its Xion's turn for some spotlight! I had an awesome idea at school so I couldn't wait to get it done :D

Disclaimer: I own Xion so take that Naruto! I don't need you anymore!... (Yea right)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xion Uchiha**_

"_I failed."_

"_Why do I always have to fail?"_

_Naruto was now talking to himself while running from tree too tree. Sai sighs as he watches his friend fall apart. It was another attempt to bring Sasuke back. Another FAILED attempt. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were all on the same mission. Once again after every attempt to bring Sasuke back Naruto is shattered._

"_Why can't I bring him back?" _

"_What am I doing wrong?"_

_Everyone was in pain but mostly from watching Naruto, that's what pains them the most. Sakura once again at the verge of crying from frustration. Rain is falling from the sky adding more dreariness to the situation. It evened pain Sai to see all his friends this depressed. _

_Everyone landed on the ground and walked to the gates. Sai notices Tsunade's assistant Shizune at the gate. "Hn, she probably thought we actually got him this time." Shizune started to greet Naruto but he just walked past her without a word or even a glance. Everyone just walked right past her. Only Sakura looked up and just shook her head and kept walking. Now she understood what happened "Lady Tsunade isn't going to like this." She thought. _

_The next day wasn't that different. Sakura and Sai went over Naruto's house to check on him. After knocking and shouting Naruto never came out not peep or a sound came from the lonely apartment. Sakura and Sai began walking away when an Anbu black Opt appeared. _

(The day before at lady Tsunade's office while everyone one were just coming back from trying to get Sasuke)

"_I knew this would happen." Tsunade was rubbing her head after Shizune told her the story. _

"_This Damn Uchiha is really making my life harder then it needs to be." She was ready to pop at any second._

"_I'll go get you some tea." Shizune ran out before Tsunade finally bursts_

_Tsunade kept rubbing her head with her elbow on the desk. _

"_Hello lady Hokage..." _

* * *

"_Lady Tsunade has requested Team 7 to report to her office immediately." _

_Sakura sighed she wasn't in the mood for this now._

"_This isn't really a good time we ju….." _

"_She said this is and emergency and she needs you now" as he cut Sai off._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura and Sai looked at each other with confused glances. _

"_We will report immediately." She assured the Opt. He nodded and disappeared. _

_*Knock Knock*_

"_Naruto we have to go it's an emergency from Lady Tsunade!" She yelled from outside. _

_He turned in his bed. He didn't care about any damn Emergency. He just wanted to stay in his apartment and do has finished crying and is now on the stage of depression. If he couldnt bring Sasuke whats the point of doing anything, What was the point of living? All these thoughts ran through his head. "Whats if he never came back?"_

"_We have no time for this..." Sai took out his Scroll and drew a snake on it. "Super beast Scroll!" the snake slid under the door and slithered into Naruto's room. "Huh what th-!" Naruto shouted as the snake tied up his body and closed off his mouth. _

"_Seems liked it worked…" Sai kicked down Naruto's door. Sakura stared as she saw Sai carry Naruto over his shoulder as he tossed and turned to get free. _

_Once at the office Naruto finally stopped fussing knowing he wouldn't get free. Tsunade was sitting on her chair more frustrated then ever. Sai set Naruto standing up in front of her desk. "Release!" _

"_Damn it Sai! Why the hell did you do that for! It's obvious I didn't want to Fucking come here! Seriously what the hel-!" _

"_Naruto!" Naruto turned and saw Tsunade even more irritated, if that was even possible. _

"_Sakura, Naruto, Sai….*Thump* and Kakashi." Kakashi had just arrived kneeling on his front toes in the windowsill. _

"_I've called you four down because the news I am going to tell you is going to affect you guys the most…"_

_All eyes were on her anticipating what big emergency she was going to tell them._

"_I'd like you to meet….Xion Uchiha..."_

_

* * *

_

_All eyes started to burst out of their heads. Kakashi nearly fell out on the window. _

"_U..chi..ha.." Naruto stuttered. He was ready to collapse right then and there. Before he could all eyes moved to the corner where a figure was now revealing itself._

"_Hello." Her voice made everyone jolt. _

"_I know what you're thinking, the Uchihas were annihilated by Itachi many years ago…but he forgot one person…"_

_Now walking away from the shadows everyone could now see her face. They were stunned by her beauty. "Wow she's actually pretty…whoa wait did I just think that!" Sai blushed a light pink at his thoughts._

_Kakashi was the first to speak up "How are we shore she's an Uchiha?"_

"_Well…" Tsunade nodded at Xion in approval. At that Xion eyes turned red and revealed the sharingan. Gasps where herd all around the room._

"_And to make shore she wasn't like your case Kakashi we did a blood test and it matched Sasuke's." Naruto twitched at the sound of his name._

"_Well what now?" Sakura finally spoke out._

"_I want you to be Xion's guides as she adjusts to the village." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Except for Naruto who was still too shocked to move _

"_Sakura why don't you show Xion to her home so she can get settled."_

"_Yes Kakashi-Sensei" She and Xion disappeared. Sai disappeared shortly after. Naruto was the last to leave but instead he walked out._

"_How do we know we can trust her?" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "We don't know, all we can do is wait and see….I want you to watch her."_

"_Understood." _

"_Another one... another Uchiha. Will she break my heart too? Well its too late anyway its already broken..." Naruto kept walking not even caring that the rain was beating down on him._

Naruto reopend his eyes. He had finished reminicing about the day Xion came. He continued to glance at the sky. The sun was setting lower and he sighed. "I guess its time to go home. Maybe Sasuke can clear up my mind."

He got up and made his way home...

* * *

yea i wanted to explain Xion for a chapter and yea i did take it from my other story i was to lazy too rewrite it lol. im probably gonna start the next chapter now :D bye the way** Leave comments**!!! I want them I crave them damn it! (Excuse my language)

Don't excuse it! I meant it! Said my inner meany

Shut up!

Make me!

God I hate you XD....anyways please comment so I don't attack my self o.O


	6. Taken Away

**Wow** 2 chapters in 2 days lucky you lol. I love fight scene's dont you? :D any now that you know about xion we can go back to the story :P

Disclaimer: hey maybe i dont want to disclaim Naruto!...ok ok fine i will _ losers....

**

* * *

**

**Taken Away**

Naruto walks the peaceful streets. But not a soul was in sight.

"I wonder where everyone is… Probably a carnival or something." He continued his walk not knowing what will happen.

He walked up the stairs and unlocked his beaten up door. He sets his things on the kitchen table and makes his way too the bedroom. He didn't bother to open the lights either.

"Naruto…" Naruto froze in his tracks. He slowly turned around and met red eyes as if they were burning into his flesh.

"Sas...u…ke…" Before he could even finish his sentence he was shoved into the wall with a hand tightly around his neck.

"Who's this Sasuke you speak of?"

* * *

"_Damn it where are you dobe_!" He jumped from building too building sharingan still burning in his eyes. He checked another building but it was again empty.

"Damn it Wher-"He choked on his words. His hand held onto his chest. A sharp pain suddenly appeared.

"_What the hell?" _A shiver went up his spine_. _He froze but then suddenly jolted faster then he ever did before.

"_Naruto_"

* * *

*Drip*

*Drip*

A red puddle was appearing on the floor beneath the fox. A sharp kunai was shoved into his chest. He started to cough up blood.

"Scream…" The kunai was shoved deeper into his chest.

"Die…" before the kunai could be shoved deeper into his chest a red bubbling liquid started to engulf the weapon.

"Like hell I will" Naruto transferred his chakra into his hand and punched his attacker. The blow grazed the man before he disappeared tearing his clothes. Naruto started turning his head in all directions trying to figure out where he went. He finally reappeared behind him. The attacker quickly kicked the blond so hard in the back Naruto flew into the wall making a huge crater. He slid to the ground half unconscious.

"And I thought you would be more of a fight." He picked up the blond and slung him over his shoulder. He jumped out the window and made his way back to the dark abyss woods from which he came.

* * *

*Sniff*

He could sense the blood. Not only that he could easily tell it was his lovers.

"_Naruto where are you!"_

He was now a good distance away. The fox was unconscious and unaware of his surroundings.

* * *

"_Naruto" his voice was stern like he was his parent._

"_Oh come on Sasuke lighten up!" Naruto and Sasuke were at a nearby water fall. He wanted to dive off it, a dive though would kill most people. Naruto took off his shirt and got ready to dive._

"_Dobe…"_

"_Too late!" he dove off the cliff before he could get a lecture. _

"_Idiot" Sasuke turned around to head back down the hill but was met by Naruto. His eyes showed a slight hint of panic. _

"_No. NO!" the clone pushed him off the cliff before he could escape. He plunged too the bottom of the fall and swam his way to the surface. When he reached the top he saw his blonde. _

"_Naruto" His eyes were shut and his mouth was closed tight like he was holding something in for dear life._

"_Yes?" Naruto was swimming on his back like an innocent child but had the smile of the devil. Sasuke quickly appeared behind Naruto. Before he could react he bonked him on the head to the depths of the water. _

"_Ow! Sasuke was that really called for?!" Sasuke was already on land squeezing the water out his shirt. He was now also shirtless._

"_Oh come on teme you should really have more fun." Naruto swam to the edge on the pond in front of the Raven haired boy. Sasuke gave him a death glare which soon traveled from his eyes to his chest. His bare toned muscled chest. Sasuke started too glare in lust until he looked up to find Naruto looking at him with a confused face. Sasuke quickly turned away and continued tending too his shirt. He blonde got the message and appeared in front of Sasuke, not even a peep was made. He was not even an inch away from his face. He could feel the breath that tingled the water still on his torso. Before Sasuke could protest Naruto crashed his lips onto his. Sasuke's eyes widen but slowly shut at the wonderful pleasure that was Naruto. The fox sucked on Sasuke's bottom lip begging to be let in. Sasuke opened and Naruto started too search his hot cavern. There tongues wrestled over dominance. The fiery kiss ended with them gasping for breath. There foreheads meet._

"_Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

* * *

*Slice*

A sharp blade sliced the attackers arm. He jumped onto a clearing in the woods. He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke appeared in front of said Itachi a good distance away. He glances and sees blood dripping. Not from his arm but from his love. His wound still hasn't lightened up.

"_He wont last long with all the blood he's lost_" Sasuke's sharingan was now begging to be let loose on the basterd who took Naruto.

"Ah I was wondering when you would be coming." He roughly dropped Naruto on the ground making Sasuke even angrier.

"You Basterd. I will fucking kill you." He drew out his sword and lightning started to form around it making his hair rise.

"If you insist." He showed no sign of fear he just had dark eyes filled with no emotion.

"Gah!"

*streak*

*clash*

*streak*

His sword was moving faster then sound and Itachi was blocking all of them.

"_Damnit his eyes have gotten better then I remember_" He continued too strike even all efforts were futile.

"Enough"

Itachi summoned lightning into his hand and hit Sasuke straight in the gut making him fly into 5 trees until finally stopping when he hit a boulder.

* * *

*Crash*

"_Huh? What was that?"_

"_**Your boyfriends getting slaughtered."**_

"_Wha-"He turned around and was face too face with the nine tailed beast._

"_What's going on why am I here!?"_

"_**You're unconscious"**_

"_What?!" Kyuubi showed him what was going on outside. Naruto could see Sasuke…slowly rising but stumbling down again._

"_NO!" Naruto started to grab his head and fell too his knees. He couldn't bare too see his love in so much pain. After a moment he slowly rose his head, it hanged low casting a shadow over his eyes._

"_Wake me up."_

"_**Hmm why should I?"**_

_Naruto slowly lifted his face anger showing in his eyes._

"_Because if the Akatsuki gets me you die too."_

_*Growl*_

_Bubbles started to rise in the chamber and rose high enough to engulf Naruto._

* * *

"Hmm?"

"You…"

Itachi looked down too see a hand holding onto his ankle. His nails were growing longer. Before he could attack He jumped in the air.

*Swish*

Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him toward the ground. Before he could reach impact Itachi disappeared. Naruto growled his spiked hair was standing upright and 2 tails have appeared on his body.

"Naruto." Sasuke could see him from afar, tails and all.

"Naruto?"

*Smirk* Naruto then growled. He could sense Itachi in a nearby tree. He launched himself toward it taking out all the trees in his way with his razor sharp nails.

_*jump_*

_*wince*_

Itachi's back still hurt from the powerful kick. He had just dodged Naruto's nails bye jumping into another tree. His eyes showing his all powerful sharingan.

"_Naruto"_ Sasuke rose up

"_Hold on just hold on..."_

Too late for that, another tail was starting too form from frustration.

"Well Kyuubi it seems your angry at me."

_*Growl*_

Itachi made the smallest smirk not even visible unless you were in his face. He rose his hand, he made lightning appear but it wasn't a normal lightning it had the regular blue but there was black.

Black was never a good color.

He started too walk until he gradually began too run again. He looked up and saw that black lightning.

"_No…"_

* * *

*Flash*

One blink.

That is all it took too miss that shot.

One blink.

Your dead.

"Naruto…"

He rose his fox forming face too see blue. Raven blue. Hands on each of his shoulders deadly face in front of his. Eyes closed. Gap in his back.

"Not much has changed…"

Blood dripping from his mouth.

"You always…did get in the way…"

"Sas...u…ke" His Fox form drifting away he looked at him, unbelievable pain in his eyes. He took his hand off the former fox boy.

"Damn this hurts…" He turned too face the one that caused his pain.

"You…"

"_How is he still moving?"_ Itachi was baffled by his brother.

"If you want too kill him…" He turned around and looked at the shocked blonde. He snapped back around "You'll have to kill me first."

* * *

Muahaha evil cliffie! Aren't I evil :P did you like it? I wonder if you did… of course I wouldn't know bc u guys don't comment!!

So you know what I'll give u a **DEAL** if 2 or more ppl comment I'll write 2 more chapters instead of one. See isn't that a fun deal :D and don't assume "oh someone else will comment" Bc they don't O.O So do it plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Any way I hoped you liked it :D


	7. Abandoned

Ok so yea I know I promised yea 2 chapters but I finished this one and I was gonna wait till tomorrow too give you both but I couldn't hold it in! I will still give you the other chapter tomorrow but I just couldn't wait :D hope you like!

Disclaimer: so yea Naruto so played out…did I fool anyone?

**

* * *

**

**Abandoned**

If stares could kill then Itachi would have been long gone. Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto one arm spread in front of him the other beginning to pull his blade from the case on his back.

"Fine…then I'll just have to kill you." Itachi speeds toward Sasuke lightning in hand. Sasuke quickly blocks his attack with his blade. Itachi just inches away from his face.

"Naruto Run!" Sasuke was trying his best to hold Itachi back. Naruto just stares in disbelief.

"Naruto…!"

"No... I can't leave you I ju-"

"Naruto there's no time!" He quickly pushes Itachi back then turns around and pushes Naruto off the tree and onto the ground.

"Now go!" Naruto continues to star as he watches Sasuke hold back Itachi with his last breaths.

"_Sasuke…"_

"Naruto!" He snapped back to reality. He looks at him once more and then begins too run. Sasuke looks back and sees him running.

"Finally-"Itachi brought Sasuke out of his thought by punching him straight in his face. He then turned to the direction of the running blonde. Kunai in hand. Sasuke looks up too see him only a few feet away from Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turns around too see a shadowy figure behind him. But it was too late.

* * *

*Slice*

The blade hit him directly in the back. But Naruto knew this would happen. He endured the searing pain of the blade so he could turn and kick Itachi straight in the face sending him flying. He smirked but then wince as the pain was getting too him. He started too walk backwards into a boulder. His legs were giving out and he slid too the floor.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke started too rise. He had to get to him, he had too save him. He limped toward him. But his view of this love was blocked by Itachi preparing too give the final blow.

"Die." He lifted his hands. His last blade in hand.

"_No…"_

"NO!"

……………………

*Silence*

His mind was blank.

He wanted too look but he couldn't open his eyes.

He feared the worst.

"_Itachi…" _

"_What."_

"_We have another tailed beast we must seal it immediately."_

"_I almost hav-"_

"_No. our top priority is this beast now come."_ The voice disappeared from his mind. Itachi mumbled a few curses under his breath.

Sasuke lifted his face he wondered why he didn't hear a cry of pain or blood in the air.

Itachi turned around to face his clan member.

"Enjoy him while you can…" With those words being said he disappeared into the night. Sasuke was now confused but when he saw Naruto lying there he forced his way over too him not caring about the pain it cost him.

He bent down and put the blonde in his arms. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

Naruto felt warmth around him he slowly opened his eyes too meet the eyes he loved so much.

"Sas...uke" Rain started too fall.

"Naruto don't tal-"

"I'm…sorry…"

"Naruto! No don't be its not you fault. I should've-"He stopped when he saw a smirk form on Naruto's lips. He could see his eye lids going lower and lower.

"Naruto Naruto don-!" those were the words he herd before it all went black.

* * *

*Drip*

*Drip*

They strained down his cheeks. His tears. The tears hes held back for so long. He could feel himself trembling. He could feel his eye lids closing. He just stared at the only person hes loved.

"_Naruto…" _

His eyes finally closed.

……………….

"_Sai over here!"_

* * *

*beep*

*beep*

"_Huh what…" _he could hear faint beeping noises. It reminded him of a-

"What!" He bolted up too a sitting position. Regretting it when a jolt of pain went through his body.

"Huh what! Wait whoa-!" She fell back in her seat. She was sleeping and his sudden burst made her freak.

"Wait huh what I miss!" she immediately stood up on the defensive waiting for an imaginary attack.

"Xion?..."

"Naruto!" She gave him a tight hug not wanting to let go.

"Gah!" He screamed in pain.

"Oh sorry!" she laid him back in the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What the hell happ-." All the memories came back too him. He started too panic.

"Where's Sasuke!" he turned his head in all directions. He stopped in front of her digging into her eyes.

"Where is he?…" His eyes were pleading for him to be alright.

"He's on the roof…" Naruto sighed in relief. As long as he was ok he could rest easy.

"Oh! I should go find him he's gonna be so happy seeing you awake!" She ran to the door to go fetch him.

The door slammed shut behind her. Making Naruto turn his head. Even in the state hes in he could feel a dark aura coming from that direction.

"Who's there?" Naruto started to tense.

The figure revealed itself from the shadow.

"Sasuke!" His tension disappeared. He wanted too jump from his bed and hug him. But he couldn't not in his state.

Sasuke just walked passed him too the window not even giving him a glance. Bandages were visible around his torso too cover the blow he got in the back.

"Sasuke?" He made his way too the window beside his bed still not giving him the time of day.

"Sasuke what's wro-"

"15 seconds."

"Huh?

"You died." Naruto's eyes widened

"What?" He didn't understand.

He still didn't look at him.

"For 15 seconds you died."

"I what-"

"For 15 fucking seconds you died!" He was facing him now. Anger and sadness in his eyes, they were red like he had been crying.

"The worst 15 seconds of my life!"

Naruto was at lost for words. He didn't know what to say and seeing Sasuke in the position didn't help.

"I should have protected you…"

"How could you have known I should've told you the tru-"

"Why!"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Tears were threatening too leak out again.

"I don't know why… I just didn't." Sasuke turned again not wanting too see him.

*Silence*

"This can't happen again."

"I know that's why we will be cautious and-"

"I have to go…" those words hit him like a brick.

"Go… go where?"

"I need too protect you." Naruto was angry now.

"So leaving me is the only way to protect me!"

He didn't respond.

"I need to face them."

"Them! Them who!"

"The ones who tried too take you away from me!"

Naruto gulped.

"You can't go."

"I must."

"You can't face them alone!"

"I have to."

"You can't leave me!"

"I will."

"NO! No not again! I won't let you go again!" he lost all his control.

"I can't do it again! I just can't! You can't leave me! You just can-!" Sasuke put his hand over his mouth. Tears started to fall down the foxes cheeks.

"_You can't go…"_

"I must."

He took his hand away. Naruto just laid there crying. He wanted to stop him but he could barley move…and Sasuke knew this.

Sasuke turned around and walked to the window.

"I'm sorry…"

He disappeared leaving a shattered Naruto left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

* * *

"Naruto I couldn't find him. He's probably off some-"Something was wrong she closed the door and herd sobbing.

"Naruto?" she walked closer too see his back. He was lying down, facing the window in his bed. Looking at a small puddle on the floor.

It was where he was standing.

It was his tears.

Tears he would only shed for him.

And only him.

He continued to cry. Not caring who walked in.

"Naruto what-"

"He left."

She herd nothing. Nothing at all.

His voice was dull. No emotion nothing was there. She just stared at his back.

"He left me again."

* * *

Haha I had to leave another cliffie! Just to torchure u guys aren't I just the best :P damn him for leaving! I would have attacked him even if I couldn't move I'd find a way. Anyways exactly 2 ppl commented still allittle sad o.O so** comment** on my awesomeness lol


	8. Two Broken Hearts

Ok here's the next chapter! I'm excited for this one bc I have a great idea :D hope you like the suspense!

Disclaimer: if I really owned Naruto this would soo be a movie

**

* * *

**

**Two broken Hearts**

Her hair turned red. She knew exactly who he was talking about. She tightened her hands into fists. She wanted too kill something. She looked at Naruto's motionless body. Just laying there. Like he was dead but he wasn't dead he just had a broken heart.

"_I'm gonna kill him_" she thought that as she started too approach Naruto. She put her hand out too touch him.

"Don't." She stopped in her tacks waiting for him to continue.

"Leave."

She could hear the hurt in his voice. Like there was nothing he could do without that low life Sasuke. She hung her head low as she started to walk to the door. She partially opened the door but stopped too look at him again. Anger overwhelmed her again before she closed that door

"Xion how is he and did you find-"

She walked past him. Sai could feel the anger she had and it shocked him too see her this angry. He stood in the middle of the hall looking at her then looking at Naruto's room. Not knowing witch to investigate first.

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later…**

*Sigh*

Sakura stepped out on Naruto's room unsuccessful. It's been too weeks and he still hasn't said a word to anyone. Everyone tried to cheer him up Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, even Sai. Choji even offered too take him out too an all you can eat ramen shop and no luck. And he was really looking forward to it too.

She sat down next to Xion. Sai was lying on the wall staring at the floor. The hospital told them they needed to get Naruto out of the room they had other patients who could really use it. He was supposed too leave 6 days ago. If they didn't get him out they would have to kick him out, depression or not.

"Want me too bring out the snake?" he said disrupting the silence.

"No Sai this is different from last time… he's truly just broken, last time he was cracked but this time he's just…" she brought her pink haired head lower.

XionRose out of her seat, she was going to give it another try.

*Click*

She opened the door and walk over to him. Once again his back facing her, staring out the window.

"Naruto?"

Silence

"You know you will have too leave soon…"

Silence

She clenched her fists. She was getting tired of this.

"What is wrong with you? The Naruto I know would have already been up and out looking for Sasuke! Why are you just laying there letting your sadness get the best of you!" She was in front of him now blocking his view of the window.

He lifted his head

She looked into his eye, wishing that she didn't. His once sky blue yes were now dark and empty it even reminded her of Sasuke's. But at least Sasuke's eyes had annoyance in it, Naruto's had…nothing.

"Leave."

"No! You can't let him get the best of you! You have to go out and find him! You know you ca-"

"No! Do you think I don't want to go find him?! I do but I just can't anymore!" He calmed "I just can't. I've been through this too many times… and I'm tired of him breaking my heart every time I get close too him. I've shed so many tears for him I've ran out!" He stared at the ground. "Why should you go after someone when they just end up breaking your heart?"

She turned her head too the wall.

"Because… they make you happy. They make you feel things you've never felt before." She turned too look him straight in the eye.

"They make you feel loved."

Naruto stopped and thought about what he felt when he was with Sasuke. Loved, happy, fulfilled…

"Scared"

She looked at him in confusion.

"What if they make you feel scared." He looked at her with great intensity. "In the back of my head behind every good feeling… I was scared. Scared that he would leave me. Scared that he would disappear again!" He looked back at the ground. "And now I have a reason why I felt that."

"Naruto-"

"Don't. looking at you makes me think of him… just leave…"

She felt hurt but kept her face mutual. She opened the door and closed it. She made her way too Sakura and Sai.

"Did he say anything?" hope in her voice.

"Yea…" She walked past Sai.

"I'm gonna go for a walk…" She made her way out of the hospital, not another word spoken

"What was that all about?"

He shrugged and made his way out of the hospital as well. If Xion wasn't there, there was no point in staying.

* * *

She walked through the woods too her favorite spot. She could hear the roaring waters. She could smell the violets in the air. She walked into the clearing the waterfall in sight. This place always seemed too calm her nerves and helped her think. She teleported herself too the top and looked into the distance.

She didn't know what too choose. If she chooses one she saves a heart but if she chooses the other she breaks one.

The sun was setting into night.

She made her decision.

He looked out the window. Lost in thought. Replaying the day over and over again.

"_You died."_

"_What?"_

"_For 15 seconds you died."_

"_I what-"_

"_For 15 fucking seconds you died!"_

"_The worst 15 seconds of my life!"_

**"_Was that why he left?"_**

"_I should have protected you…"_

"_How could you have known I should've told you the tru-"_

"_Why!"_

"_Why didn't you tell me!"_

_**"I should have told him."**_

"_This can't happen again."_

"_I know that's why we will be cautious and-"_

"_I have to go…"_

**"_Why, why did you have to go?"_**

_"I need too protect you."_

"_So leaving me is the only way to protect me!"_

_**"I don't understand."**_

"_I need to face them."_

"_Them! Them who!"_

"_The ones who tried too take you away from me!"_

**"_Was it out of love?"_**

"_You can't go." _

"_I must."_

"_You can't face them alone!"_

"_I have to."_

_**"Or hate?"**_

_"You can't leave me!"_

_"I will."_

**"_Why did you go?"_**

"_NO"I can't do it again! I just can't! You can't leave me! You just cant…"_

"_I can't do it again! I just can't! You can't leave me! You just can-!"_

**"_You saw me break."_**

"_You can't go…"_

"I must."

**"_And yet you left."_**

"I'm sorry…"

**"_No I'm sorry. For falling in love with you."_**

* * *

She watched him sleep. She knew this would be the last peaceful sleep he would have. But she takes that risk, to save the ones she loves.

She wipes a strand of hair away from his pale face. Giving a small smile as she looks at his peaceful face. She is armored and is equipped with weapons ready for the worst.

She kisses him on the lips and disappears before he would awake.

Tears streaming down her face as she leaves the village.

* * *

O yea I finished! I think this is the best chapter I've written so far :D it's sad but turns suspenseful. Just bc I felt like messing with you guys lol o and remember Xion is an Uchiha she doesn't cry unless its necessary. anyways **comment** on my broken hearted chapter.


	9. Guess Who

Ok next chapter! I am loving how this is coming out :D o yea this one comment by Chepani made me laugh XD I hope this answers your question by the way! Anywho **I can now accept anonymous reviews**! I didn't know I had them off O.o sorry too the ones who wanted to comment but couldn't XD anyway on to the story!!

**

* * *

**

**Guess who**

"_Where are they?" _

Sakura was in the hospital waiting for either Sai or Xion to come in like they always did.

"_Maybe I should go check on them."_

She makes her way across Konoha too their apartment.

*knock*

*knock*

Nothing.

"_Hmm"_ She checks the house for chakra and she senses Sai's.

*knock*

*knock*

"Sai! I know your there!" Still nothing.

*bang*

*bang*

"Open up!" she was starting too get a little worried.

"Fine." She easily picked the door open. She slowly opens it and looks around.

*gasp*

She saw paint and anvils all over the floor. Everything was a mess. There was even a giant dent in the wall which looked like it was caused by a fist. She walks a little further in too spy Sai in front of the window painting on an anvil.

"Sa...Sai?"

He turns around and gives her the biggest fake smile she's ever seen on his face.

"Oh Sakura when did you get here?" still smiling.

"Umm just a minute ago…is there something wrong?"

He turned back too his painting.

"Oh nothing's wrong. Other than Xion leaving without telling me everything's great."

"What Xion left?"

"Yup." He made a long stroke diagonally across the canvas all the way until his hand was in the air. He put the brush down. He stood up taking the picture and resting it on the wall on the floor. He then took a new canvas and sat back down.

"So this is how Naruto feels."

* * *

"_I have too go faster."_

She jumped too the next tree.

"_The longer I take and longer his heart breaks."_

* * *

"Naruto I brought you some food."

No reply.

*sigh*

"I hope Ino's doing better."

**Earlier that day**

"Ino what are we going to do!"

Ino and Sakura were at a tea shop. Sakura has just told her about Sai's problem.

"I wonder what's with Uchiha's and breaking hearts." She took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know but now we have Naruto **and** Sai in depression!" She put her head on the table. "Where did she even go!?"

"Who knows but all we can do now is get them both back on their feet. "

"Pft easier said then done."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

She picked her head up.

"Well how about you take Sai and I take Naruto?"

* * *

"Come on Sai you need some fresh air!" she was pulling him by the arm. But he didn't care he just painted with the other hand.

"Geez" She let go and looked around his room. Paintings. They were everywhere. She noticed that all of them were dark. It was like they were before he met her. Sad and lonely.

"_At least he's better then Naruto. He shows his emotions someway."_

She made her way too the door. She's been there for an hour with no luck. When she was about too close the door…

"Can you get me some more paint?" She looked up at him. His back still facing her.

*sigh*

"Ok."

* * *

"_Damnit where are you."_

She checked the air.

"_Found you." _

* * *

"Come on Naruto its ramen!"

He still didn't answer.

"Maybe this will make you talk" she hung her head. "…Xion left."

His eyes widen. He turned and faced her. He hasn't moved…since that day.

"She left…?" She just nodded his head.

He turned back around.

"Figures. They always leave."

* * *

*jump*

She was in a clearing. On one side there was the side of a mountain the rest was just surrounding forest. She wore a black cloak with sleeves a hood hiding her face. The cold wind blew. Revealing the ends of her hair flying with it.

"Sasuke."

He turned around. His group turned around too a women with red hair a shark boy and a fairly large man.

Her head hanged low casting a shadow. She began too pull a blade from her back. A dark chakra surrounded her body.

"This is all your fault."

* * *

Damn this is short XD idk I just felt like stopping there bc I am mean lol. Don't worry I'll probably make the next one tomorrow so breathe easy :D did u figure out where she was going before hand? probably not XD o yea by the way don't forget too put this story on **story alert** how else are you gonna know when the next chapter is done :D anyways comment plz it makes me happy ;D


	10. Battle of the Sharingans

Oh yea Uchiha fight! Fight of the ages!! O yea I was listening too Paramore's Ignorance and Misery Businesses so if u can listen to them it adds more EXTREME AWSOMENESS!!!! Yea as u can see am hyper lol on with the EXTREME AWSOMENESS!!!!!!

Disclaimer: who cares if I don't own Naruto Xion is freaking BADASS!!!!

**Battle of the Sharingan**

* * *

"Hn" He stepped forward so it was only Xion and him on the field.

"What is it you want I'm in a rush."

*Chuckle*

"Oh there's no need for that if it comes to it… you die here."

*clash*

Xion is in the air her two blades crashing into Sasuke's one blade.

(Side note: Xion jutsu consists of swords. She carries 1 long and skinny and one large which is a little curved she carries these on her back. She can make the skinny 1 grow in height and the large one in width. So yea that's the basics :D…..for now ;)

Red Sharingan eyes pierced into purple.

"_Damn she's fast"_

Xion jumped back placing the two swords crossed like an "X" in front of her face a blade on each side. Her hood has fallen revealing her identity.

The red head gasped.

"What is it Karen?" asked the shark boy.

"It's her…"

"Her who?"

"The last women Uchiha."

* * *

"I'll end this quickly." His lightning appeared in his blade shining for all too see. He dashed for her anyone with out an untrained eye wouldn't notice him until it was too late.

"Aaaaa!-"

…………….

"_She…she stopped…it." _

Her hand was on it. The lightning started to evaporate into smoke by the mire touch of her hand. Her one sword was already attached onto her back leaving her hand free too stop his attack.

"_How can she…?"_ His thoughts were stopped when she pulled on the sword making him let go and throwing it into the air landing stuck in the ground, handle facing up.

"If you're going to fight me don't use such petty attacks as that." With that she brutally punched him in the gut kicked and kicked him backwards.

He bent over placing his hand on the ground while he slid backwards on his feet on the ground until stopping. He rose and Staring.

"Surprised. You should be." She launched toward him not giving him time to compose himself. She threw punch after punch without that sharingan he would have been doomed from the start. And that was the thing she wasn't using, her sharingan. This was all on her own with her own power.

"Who said I was." He kicked her sending her a few feet away. He held his arm out on his side opening his hand. His sword came flying towards him landing in it. He held his sword up to his face splitting it half in half. Again lighting showed but with a hint of black with it. Making his hair rise slightly.

Xion just stared at the lighting trying to process what it was.

"A little trick I learned from my brother."

He held his sword high in the air until slamming it into the ground. It started off quite…Bang! Bits and bolts of lighting came from the ground threatening too just explode from below.

Xion jumped in the air. And made a hand jutsu sign.

"Crystal style: Crystal tower!" A pink tower like crystal sprang up from the lighting filled ground unphased stopping for Xion to land safely. (AN: yes crystal style for her :D I just love this jutsu XD) Karen Suigetsu and Jugo were another story they scrambled too each near by tree but they kept burning up.

"Crystal style: Crystal barrage!"

Crystal towers similar to the one she was stand on sprang up in front of her. Each time one appeared it was closer too Sasuke. He jumped backwards forced to let go of his swords causing the lightning to dissolve.

"_Damnit."_

You could hear his team's sighs of relief in the woods. He kept jumping back until the crystals suddenly stopped. He stopped jumping too notice Xion jumping into the air but then…

* * *

*Wham* (don't u just love my immature affects XD)

A crystal came from behind him and sent him straight at her.

"_What!?"_

*kick*

She gathered her chakra straight to her foot and kicked him straight in the gut sending him crashing to the ground creating a giant crater from impact.

"Sasuke!" The red haired women screamed while she and the others ran toward him.

Xion landed on the outer rim of the crater picked her head up too see the running group. She lifted up her hand and a crystal like coffin engulfed them one by one.

"Don't interfere."

She looked back at the motionless Sasuke in the center of the crater. She jumped down and walked up too his feet staring at his bloody structer. She picked him up by the shirt and slammed him into the wall making him cough blood from the blow. She stared with emotionless eyes not pitying him what so ever.

"I'm not here too help you." He weakly brought his head up too stare at her.

She applied pressure too his chest making him tense in pain. But she then opened her hand flat on his chest while still keeping him up in the air and a purple chakra appeared in her hand. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain.

But it never came.

"_Huh?"_

He actually felt better.

He looked down too see his scars and broken bones starting too heal. Her hand went back to normal half way through the healing session. She did just enough so he would die right then and there.

"I'm only here to make shore you live. For Naruto's sake not yours."

She let go of Sasuke letting him slide too the ground wincing a little at the remaining pain.

*puff*

"_What the-!" " It was a clone the whole time!"_

The real Xion jumped from a tree walking past Sasuke and his crater over too his crystallized friends. She put her hand on each one too release them.

"_That's incredible"_ Karen stared in disbelief "_Not only did she defeat Sasuke but with a mire clone!"_

"_So incredible! I think I'm in love!"_ Suigetsu stared with heart shaped eyes and anime drool.

Jugo was too busy staring at a bird.

"Well now that's that done." She pulled off her hood and smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Xion."

* * *

DAAAAAAAAAAMN! She freaking kicks ass dude!! I thought of a clone in the end to make her even more badass XD got I love her :D haha Sasuke got beat by a girl wat a shame and sharingan less at that! Anyways **COMMENT **and** STORY ALERT!!!!**


	11. It Begins

I'm back! O yea here a **flash back **remember when Sasuke was like you died for 15 seconds? Go to chapter 6: **the Haunting Sound** of my other story **Shy Love** too see what he was talking about :D that's why I say read both stories to get the full experience. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: Ok so Naruto yea I don't own it woopie….

**

* * *

**

**It Begins**

"Ok we'll stop here."

Xion led the group into a small open area in the dense woods. The others already knew why she stopped so early because Sasuke was struggling trying to keep up. He was even limping. Xion didn't allow Karen to wrap up his wound he would have to do it himself. And there was no way Sasuke was gonna ask her he wanted to keep what ever pride he still had. He knew Xion was gonna make him suffer for awhile.

Sasuke mentally sighed when he heard her say stop. He stopped and rested on a tree trying to get some rest. Until Karen ran over to start flirting.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnn. Are you alright?" She took off her glasses and laid her head on his chest ignoring the fact that his chest was the place where hurt most. Suigetsu watched in disgust and Jugo watched the birds in the tree not caring.

"Get off me." Sasuke was no way in the mood for this, not only was he beaten by Xion but she also basically took over.

"Aww but Sas-"

"Karen." Her head jerked up too see Xion's back; she was staring up at the sky.

"Wrap up his wounds."

With that being said she then walked over to a tree and teleported herself to the top. She then laid on the tree top, hands behind her head and continued too look at the sky. She was to rest there for the night.

"What's her problem?" Karen thought out loud as she wrapped up Sasuke. With I may add a light blush at Sasuke's bare torso.

"_Me._" he thought to himself.

* * *

"See Naruto isn't it great to be back home!" Sakura said as she set his bags on the floor of his apartment.

Naruto just walked over to his bed laid down and stared out the window like nothing changed. It wasn't great in fact it was worse because Sasuke's scent could still be smelled on the bed. It comforted him but he didn't want to admit it.

Sakura sighed. Just when she thought he was getting better.

_A few hours ago Naruto was in his room suitcase on the bed packing. Sakura didn't know that he had over herd the nurse barking at her complaining about him staying here too long. He didn't want her too get in trouble for his problem. So he packed his bag and walked toward the door. But before he opened it he turned to stair one last time at the spot where Sasuke left and cried. He sighed opened the door and walked past the waiting area where Sakura was. She looked at him with wide eyes but he just nodded his head and continued walking. He wanted to get out of this hospital it held too many bad memories._

* * *

He didn't pay attention.

To the fighting of his comrades, too the sourness of his clan mate or to the searing pain in his body. He just wondered what he was doing. What he was thinking. He wondered if he went back right now and asked him if he still loved him, would his answer still be the same? He knew the chances of that were smaller then he could ever imagine. But he understood that this was what he had to do. To protect the one he loved, Naruto.

*click*

He herd the door close after Sakura. And he looked back at the sky.

567

He counted them.

The stars he could see out his window.

567

That's how many stars he could see through the trees.

567

They wondered. "Does he see what I see?"

567

"Does he feel what I feel?"

567

"Could I imagine how he feels?"

567

Those stars are out and shining.

But their love was dwindling and darkening…

She continued to look at the sky. But not really concentrating on the stars or anything. She was wondering what he would be like when she went back. Would he still open up his emotions or would they be back in that box she pried open. She knew he wasn't crying, He simply didn't know how. But she knew in a way he was crying something along the lines of a silent cry. A cry meant to be felt not seen.

He sat on the hill and looked at the endless shining sky. What a beautiful painting it would make. It was deep dark and cold but yet it glows with such brightness it cancels out the first thought. He was that sky. Deep dark and cold but she was the light that canceled it out. But what happens when the light is gone? Does the sky go back too its past feeling even more empty with the light gone? He will just have to wait and see what happens too his heart to find out.

* * *

Days have past and wounds have heeled.

Days have past and hearts are mending.

They have finally caught rumor of the Akatsuki's where abouts in a near by village.

"Karen." The raven haired boy spoke.

"Got it." She used her surveillance too confirm their presence.

"Their here."

The leader nodded in approval.

"Who's here Diedora senpai? " asked Tobi.

Said Diedora chuckled.

"Why don't you ask Itachi?" he said with an evil grin.

"Their coming from the rear." A green plant like man warned his leader.

"I see. You know what do to. But do not under estimate the girl we know what she can do."

Hai's and silent nods could be seen and herd around the room. Then one by one the figures disappeared from the fingers of the mysterious statue.

"Itachi."

He stopped his transportation to listen.

"You understand what must be done?"

"Yes." He then disappeared from the now empty chamber.

* * *

"You ready for this Sasuke?" stood beside him staring into the distance.

He continued to look out into the distance.

"_Hold on Naruto."_

The five figures then disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

Dun dun dun lets go! Bring it Akasuki! Meet my cliffie of doom!!!! Wow doesn't the night sky tell so many stories :D anywho **Comment and Alert.**


	12. 1000 vs 100

Guess whose back! Ha what has it been a month o.O Hey! It's not my fault u ppl didn't comment so I had to punish XD. But anyway I also made a new story and I've got to say it got popular pretty damn quick o.o its called **False Beginning **I'm excited for it :D but anyway on to the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: Woo I Don't own crap!

* * *

**1000 vs. 100**

They jumped off the mountain cliff landing on the ground running toward the back of a cave. There was a giant field in between the two. A great field for a battle. They continued to run awaiting any attacks or traps heading their way. Xion's eyes widened.

"Fall Back!"

To late, giant green plant vines emerged from the ground attempting to grab hold of the ninjas. They jumped back evading the attack. Sasuke looked to the distance. There stood five figures in black cloaks with red clouds. A green plant man stood up from his kneeling position on the ground and at the same time the vines went back into the ground.

"So he's the cause of those vines." She observed his movements closely.

Sasuke looked closely at the figures again. No Itachi.

"Where is Itachi." He commanded more then asked.

Diedora chuckled.

"Probably banging your boyfriend by now."

Sasuke's eyes lid up red with anger. If he touched Naruto all hell would brake loose.

"Sasuke calm down. Go find Itachi we'll take care of them." He nodded and disappeared.

"Aww Senpia it's not going to be fun without Itachi's brother. The man behind the mask whined.

"Oh sorry to disappoint." She took out her too swords and stuck them in the ground. One on each side of her. She put her hands in a jutsu position.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

He jumped from tree too tree. His chakra still lingered in the air. He couldn't have gone far. The trail led him to a entrance in the ground. A hidden underground chamber. He jumped in the hole and landed swiftly on the ground. He began walking down a long hall. That's when he saw the pictures. On the walls there were pictures of his happy childhood. His mom his dad his village. Then him on his brothers shoulders smiling. His fists turned white. Then came the newer pictures. Him and Naruto. At the park, out to eat, even at the pond. As he reached the end of the hall there was a door. Holding the picture they took on their 1 year anniversary. Sasuke had his arms around the blonde's waist. And he was actually geuinually smiling. And that's the picture that took him over the edge.

He kicked down the door. Too see Itachi on top of a small staircase in a chair. Legs crossed hands on his lap.

"You've been watching me." Sasuke's head was down hair covering his pissed off face.

"Yes." Itachi stood up from his chair.

"I told you. As long as I'm alive you can never be happy."

"Damn you…" He ran toward the man. Chidori in hand.

"Itachi!!!!"

"Go!"

The group sped off toward the enemy. She stayed put holding her position focusing her chakra.

"A head on move. Gutsy." The shark man laughed at their tactics.

More vines spouted from the ground. Suigetsu cut them with his blade. Karen kicked them down. Jugo punched them into the distance. Suigetsu jumped on the remaining vines and ran toward his first target. Kisame.

He jumped in the air with the sword over his head. He slammed it down only to be blocked by the blue man's blade.

Meanwhile Karen was trying to get hold of Tobi. He just hopped away every time she got close. This was getting her annoyed.

"Hold still!"

"Karen look out!" She turned around and there was a puppet in the air heading straight for her. Her eyes widened. Three seconds till impact.

*Bam*

The puppet made a direct hit. On the spot she was standing in before Jugo picked her up and jumped away.

Suigetsu sighed a sigh of relief before Kisame kicked him in the stomach. Making him fly a few feet away landing to his feet clutching his abdomen. But Sasori wasn't done He lifted the dummy and made it follow the couple. Jugo continued to jump from spot to spot with the dummy barely missing his feet with each impact to the ground.

"Any time now would be good Xion!" The sharp tooth man yelled.

Her eye brow twitched in annoyance. She was cross-legged on the ground in between her two swords.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't have the most chakra in the world."

She let out a breath.

Her eyes opened reveling her Mangekyou Sharingan. Her hands made 1000 different hand signs before…

"Forbidden Sword Jutsu: A thousand swords of death!"

Xion's hair started to lift while the two swords glowed a dark purple like fire. This caused cracks to form in the ground making the purple substance emerge from the ground. Then went a loud explosion making a cloud of smoke engulf the sky. Everyone stopped to look in aw.

The cloud disappeared to reveal a thousand dangerous swords floating in the air. None were the same. Some where smooth and sharp while some were jagged and rough. Others where swirled and life threatening to the touch. All had the same purple ominous glow surrounding them. Xion is sitting on the ground eyes closed concentrating. Although this jutsu is powerful it also makes her very venerable. Having to concentrate all on the swords leaves her almost blind of her surroundings. But that why she had **them**. The five biggest and most deadly swords where floating around her body guarding her. Ready to strike whenever someone go too close. So even though she in her most vulnerable state, it is also the toughest time to try and strike.

"Finally." Suigetsu then continued to attack Kisame even more confident with the swords hovering above adding extra protection. Jugo tossed Karen in the air who swiftly landed on another green vine now attempting too attack Diedora. Jugo then ran after Tobi. Did I mention his killing senses were now acting up again?

Sasori's eyes opened wider as he looked at the scene.

"_Shit" _He cursed to himself. He then proceeded to pull out a scroll of behind him.

"Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!" His infamous puppets filled the weapon ridden air. One side had swords the other had puppets.

It started off as a stand off each one waiting for the other to move. 30 seconds go bye practically a year in fighting times.

"F it." Xion changed hand signs and her swords came rushing toward Sasori's puppets.

* * *

Eh idk what happened to me in this chapter I think I was outta wack…I blame **reviews** XD So **REVIEW** already! Is that so much to ask :'(


End file.
